


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Beast/Hightlight OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Beast Showtime, Doojoon-centric, Established Relationship, Hyunseung-centric, Laughter, M/M, OT6, Opposites Attract, Romantic Fluff, Smile, Work In Progress, showtime era, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hyunseung is the stoic type, but Doojoon loves his laugh and tries his hardest to make Hyunseung laugh.
Relationships: Jang Hyunseung/Yoon Doojoon
Series: Beast/Hightlight OTP Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013409





	Untitled

**1:37 PM**

"What do you think goes on in that hyung's head?"

Doojoon overhead the maknaes talking quietly behind him,but still loud enough for him to be able to make out what they were saying."You mean Hyunseung-hyung?"A voice that he clearly recognized as Dongwoon's asked."Who knows what that hyung thinks about."


End file.
